A transducer may be used to generate soundwaves, including ultrasonic sound waves, through mechanical vibration. An array of transducers may include a number of transducers in close proximity to one another. The transducers may operate at the same time, generating sound waves having various phase and amplitude differences. Maintaining phase differences among transducers in an array may allow for the steering of a beam or wave front output by the array.